<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Failed You by LittlePeach27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049938">I've Failed You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePeach27/pseuds/LittlePeach27'>LittlePeach27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePeach27/pseuds/LittlePeach27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura tells Naruto about Hinata getting hurt after Momoshiki attacked. He realizes how much he's neglected his wife. I decided to add a lemon scene because I wasn't satisfied with the original ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Failed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto stood in the doctors office after Sakura had insisted checking on his and his sons wounds. Boruto he understood but she knew he had healing abilities. She told the boy to go ahead home. Turns out it was just an excuse to talk to him alone. "I hope you don't plan on going to work tonight..." She began. He started to argue but she held up a hand. "Don't you dare say that the 'whole village is your family'! Do you have any idea what Hinata did when she realized what was happening?" Naruto turned away with a guilty look in his eyes. His wife hadn't mentioned anything to him but then again she had taken Himawari home before they could talk. Sakura sighed and sat down. "She ran in after you and fought Momoshiki by herself..." Naruto eyes widened in shock. </p><p>"She WHAT?!" He shouted.</p><p>"Are you really surprised?!" She replied. Naruto clenched his shaking fists. "You're worried now but just think of how she must have felt. She ended up being hurt in an attempt to protect you, knowing she was no match but still rushed in. Sound familiar?" Narutos stomach churned at the memory of that time and the thought of it happening again. </p><p>"I.... I had no idea -dattebayo..." He mumbled.</p><p>"Idiot!" Sakura yelled in aggravation, slammed her fist on the metal desk making a small dent and causing Naruto jump in surprise. "She takes care of your house and kids! She hides her own feelings so you can live your childhood dream without burden! Just..." She paused to collect herself. "Go home and be with her..." She finished. Naruto went towards the door but stopped and turned towards Sakura. </p><p>"Thank you, Sakura-chan." He said and left. When he arrived home, the house was quiet. it was late so the kids must be asleep. He walked up the stairs to find the lights to his and Hinatas shared bedroom on with the door slightly cracked. He opened it and walked in to see his wife sitting on the side of the bed with her back towards him. There were used tissues all around her on the bed, with her head in her hands, and she was sniffling. 'Does she... Does she do this often? Have I really been that blind to my own wifes suffering?!' He thought. "H-Hinata..." He said in a sad, gentle voice. She startled then quickly wiped her eyes and pretended everything was fine.</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun! I, ummm, I d-didn't hear you come in... You must be hungry. I'll go..." She said and stood up. He clenched his fists in frustration at himself. He rushed to her and threw his arms around her neck, pulling her into his chest and lacing his hand in her short hair. </p><p>"Naruto-kun-" She started but he interrupted her.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Hinata." He said, his voice cracking with emotion. "Sakura-chan told me what you did to protect me. I had no idea. I've been so focused on work that I've neglected you. I'm horrible -datebayo."</p><p>"It's okay, Naruto-kun. I know you're busy-"</p><p>"Stop being so nice! Yell at me! Get upset! Be angry with me!" He growled.</p><p>"I can't!" She cried. "I can't let Boruto and Himawari see me upset! Boruto already acts out! I don't want that for Himawari too!" They slid to the floor clinging to each other.</p><p>"Then just show me! You're HUMAN, Hinata! Of course you were scared today! Of course you're upset and lonely -dattebayo!" That was when Hinata finally let go. She put her arms around him and clutched his jacket. She sobbed loudly into his shoulder.
</p><p>"I really thought... I was going to lose you today. I've never... felt such fear... in my life!" she said between sobs.</p><p>"I'm so sorry! I failed you!" He cried. She shook head.</p><p>"You could never fail me, Naruto-kun! Never!" He broke apart from her and kissed her deeply and hungrily. Something they had both needed in a long time. Naruto pushed her to the floor and moved his mouth to her neck, licking and nipping. "W-wait Naruto-kun... The kids..." She squeaked out. </p><p>"They're asleep..." He whispered against her skin. </p><p>"B-but..." </p><p>"Do you want me to stop?" He asked playfully and pulled back. She blushed and shook her head, clutching his jacket. He put his arms underneath her and stood up with Hinata in his arms bridal style. Naruto walked across the room and kicked the door closed then locked it. He tossed her on their bed and climbed on top of her. Naruto moved his hand up under the first layer of shirts and began kneading her breast. He undid the small thread that held her purple top together.</p><p>"Hold on.." Hinata said and sat up. She slid off the untied shirt, then the other layers, and finally the lacey purple bra that held up her large breasts. He removed his jacket and shirt as well. She pressed her lips against his, then pulled him back on top of her. She moaned when he stuck his tongue in her mouth while he groped her breasts, swirling his thumbs on her nipples. They separated so both could remove their pants and underwear. Naruto rubbed her clit, loving how wet she was becoming, the sounds she made and how she spread her legs under him the more turned on she became. He pushed two two fingers into her, moving them in and out, causing her arched her back in pleasure.</p><p>"Naruto-kun..." She moaned in a soft seductive voice.</p><p>"Tell me what you want -dattebayo." He commanded in a low voice.</p><p>"I... I..." She began, trying to clear her head while he nibbled her neck. "I want... You inside... Of me..." She finally said. He chuckled and spread her legs open then adjusted himself before pressing his tip against her opening and pushed himself inside. He quickly covered her mouth with his to stifle a loud moan, cupping either side her face with his hands. She bent her knees and looped her arms under his muscular shoulders while he started moving He started out slow and steady, causing Hinata squirm and make impatient moans. He chuckled.</p><p>"So impatient, -ttebayo." He teased. He started slowly pulling himself out and ramming back into her harder than before.</p><p>"Naruto-kun... You're driving me crazy..." She panted. Naruto sat up slightly and picked up speed. Hinata was panting hard, her eyes becoming hazy and her tongue sticking out over come by lust. She put a hand his neck and dug her nails into him, scratching both his neck and shoulders. "Yes! Right there! More!"</p><p>"Hinata!" he moaned. "You feel so good! I've missed being inside of you so much! I'm almost there!" </p><p>"Naruto-kun! Please... Cum inside me!" She panted. He kissed her hard as they both climaxed to muffle their euphoric screams. Hinata hips bucked upwards at the feeling of her orgasm and her husbands semen filling her womb. When they finally came down, they laid there, panting and staring lovingly into each others eyes.</p><p>"I love you, Hinata. Never forget that..." He whispered. 

</p>
<p> I could never forget, Naruto-kun. I love you too." She said with tears in her eyes. He wiped away a tear that fell and kissed her softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>